Skateboarding
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: THERE IS NO YAOI OF THIS PAIRING! -warning: This is yaoi, gay love, male on male, slash- SpyroXHunter It's a quick oneshot about Hunter and his shorts...lol. LEMONY GOODNESS INSIDE!


**I couldn't find any Spyro/Hunter yaoi.  
So I had to take the task on by myself...such is the woes of a yaoi-fangirl who is all wiggly over a pairing that doesn't exist.  
-sigh-  
But I hold my head high, as I have written the first yaoi fanfic of SpyroXHunter! **

**Huzah!**

* * *

"Good practice Spyro!" Hunter yelled as the purple dragon skidded to a stop on his skateboard.

"Yeah? Thanks!" Spyro padded up to him and sat down, he smiled sheepishly and added, "I missed the one on the big ramp, but I'll do better next time."

Sparx hovered behind, sensing his friend's unease. _'What's with him lately?'_ He wondered.

"You just need to focus more...you've been distracted by something lately. Is everything okay?" Hunter asked, picking up Spyro's board.

Spyro shook his head, no. _'Yes I've been...distracted, by...a certain shorts wearing cheetah.' _He thought truthfully. Spyro blushed furiously and shook the thought off. He had known he was gay awhile now, but he wasn't so sure Hunter was cool with that.

Sparx knew that look, something was bothering Spyro. He had seen Spyro glancing back for a split-second look at the cat, causing him to wipe-out, so it obviously had something to do with Hunter.

"Look...I'm not stupid." Hunter sat down and started to clean his board's wheels, "Something's bugging you. You might as well spill it."

_'No way in hell Hunter.'_ Spyro thought. He shook his head, "Nah, man, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Hunter didn't look up from his wheels, "...I've seen the looks you give me, right before you crash."

Spyro's eyes went wide, _'Crap, he knows???' _"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Sheesh, don't play dumb. Alora used to give me the same look back when we were kids." Hunter smiled as he looked up at Spyro, "You like me."

_'Surely Hunter can't tell? Surely he's joking?'_ "N-no I don't," Spyro lied nervously.

Hunter pulled the dragon closer, whispering into his ear, "I don't believe you."  
He lightly kissed Spyro, felt his friend kiss back, then felt the dragon back up.

"Hunter, no." Spyro looked at his claws.

Hunter looked at him in disbelief and slight insult, "Come on dude. You want me. You just kissed me like..."

Spyro shook his head. He was confused, he thought this would be easy, but nothing is easy. This could potentially ruin their friendship, "Hunter, aren't you worried this could ruin our friendship?"

"No," Hunter answered honestly.  
He closed the distance again, hovering above the dragon who was now on his back. Spyro smiled a little, and kissed Hunter softly. The two of them kept the kiss slow and experimental.  
After a few seconds, Spyro wasn't expecting to feel a tongue pry open his mouth to slip in, avoid the teeth, and probe around. As the kiss deepened, Spyro's hand slipped down and rubbed the obvious bulge in the shorts, making his friend groan needily.

Hunter just grabbed his hand, away from his shorts.

"You don't want it?" Spyro asked breathily.

"No, not yet." Hunter smirked. He wrapped his arms around the dragon, and tugged on his purple tail..

"Oh," Spyro shivered slightly with anticipation, "I know what you want."  
Hunter stripped off his skating shorts as Spyro leaned back.

The cat had to use one hand to hold Spyro's tail to the side.  
Spyro cursed the appendage mentaly, 'Damn tail, getting in the way...'

Hunter sucked one of his fingers, and inserted it into Spyro carefully. The dragon gasped at the feeling of something so foreign going up there. Hunter moved his finger in and out a few times adding a second finger. Spyro grunted and gasped as he was stretched out slowly. Hunter moved his two fingers in and out a few times before removing them. Spyro was now fully errect, he groaned in impatience.

"Come on Hunter," He begged.

"You want it," Hunter said breathily.

He positioned himself, and slowly eased himself in.  
Spyro gasped louder then he meant to.  
The cheetah pulled back, and then bucked foreward deeper.

"Oh...Gods, right there Hunter!!!" Spyro felt Hunter slam into his prostate.

"HUNTER!!!" Spyro screamed his friend's name as he hit his peak, thrusting upwards wildly.  
Hunter clutched at the dragon's hips and struggled to get in a few more powerful thrusts, stroking the purple dragon's erection as he rode out his intense orgasm. Hunter thrust one more time before releasing into the dragon, his entire body shuddering and Spyro's name spilling from his lips in ecstasy.

"Okay..." Hunter said as he regained his voice and his shorts, "Just do me a favor?"  
"Yeah? Spyro asked, catching his breath.  
Hunter smiled sheepishly, "Don't mention this to Bianca."  
"Ha ha, sure buddy." Spyro laughed, feeling no jealousy or spite toward the rabbit. He turned to see that Sparx had fainted, "...Oops."


End file.
